muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fierce Monster
Merge Normally, I'm fine with "Recycled puppets" instances getting seperate pages. In this case, though, I feel like this could and should be merged with Luncheon Counter Monster, since unlike most other examples of the practice, the puppet was pretty much always a utility character with no permanent personality traits (outside of eating things), and no consistent performer either. Plus, we don't have a seperate page for his "Coach Gruesome" appearance on From the Balcony (nor do I think we should). I think all the info, and even the picture, could be easily merged. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:50, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :I thought that there was a seperate page for Coach Gruesome, unless that was merged with Luncheon Counter Monster. --Minor muppetz 23:15, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :: In case this gets meraged then most of the other characters in the category should be mearged as well. Also I want to point out that the character is listed wih this name in the credits of that episode. He is also one of the more important characters in that specific episode. A example of the same puppet in a non essential role is as Sea monster. Also if this gets mearged, there should also now be a policy on how to list characters from Mother Goose Stories since its also the same puppets used in all the roles of the stories. Henrik (talk) 06:53, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::: I don't think Mother Goose comes into play, since though the puppets were recycled, they were as distinctly different characters, and anyway almost none of them have pages now regardless; that situation is basically the same as reused Anything Muppets or the Unisaurs on Dinosaurs. Nor does it matter how important the puppet is in the episode, but the name isn't that different from his regular, and there's not a lot to say about him. I think it makes a difference when one distinct character, even if theey were just a guest character, is recycled as a distinctly different character on another show. So Mudwell the Mudbunny and Rudy Monster deserve seperate pages, since it's one distinct character recycled as another distinct character, not counting the puppet's use as a a nameless extra or bit player, which applies to all puppets anyway. Luncheon Counter Monster was *always* just a random bit player though (the name, such as it is, was just a convenient label based on his first appearance), used on a variety of series, and merging this would improve that page, in fact. There's only a couple sentences about his Mopatop's appearance, so even if he was important, I don't see why it needs an additional page, and then any non-essential appearances, such as Sea Monster, should be merged as well. That doesn't mean other pages should be merged *unless* they fit the exact same situation (i.e. if Beautiful Day Monster was recycled as "Vague Monster in a Hat" and so on; however, it might apply to some of the Animal Show characters, where they were often reused under different names on that show anyway, so a name change on another show shouldn't make that big a difference unless they were recurring characters). And Michael, no, Coach Gruesome never had a page. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:23, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :There's been no other discussion on this in almost a month, so once my comp issues are solved, I'll go ahead and merge this and Sea Monster in with Luncheon Counter Monster. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:15, 21 March 2008 (UTC)